Y hasta que el destino nos unio
by Skarlet Antares
Summary: se trata sobre una historia de amor entre caballeros dorados de escorpio Sonia y Kardia, ella se entera de que su antecesor Kardia es igual que ella y luego de viajes en el tiempo se empiezan a conocer y una historia de amor comienza a darle aventuras a los dos con su compañeros
1. Chapter 1

_Siglo XVIII_

Era una mañana del mes de otoño las hojas caen y vemos en el templo de escorpio a Kardia que trata de ir a visitar a su mejor amigo que esa historia se la saben todos desde los de bronce hasta el patriarca es ni nada menos que: _Degel de Acuario_

Kardia: ¿Degel? ¿estás ahí?

Degel: (leyendo libros) Ah.. Hola Kardia no pensé que vendrías tan temprano (se fija la hora) ¿como estas?

Kardia: mas o menos y así soy yo Degel , se me subió la fiebre

Degel: bueno ponte cómodo en una silla y ahí voy a curarte

Pasaron los minutos y no paraban de hablar entre ellos

 _Siglo XXI_

En una tarde de otoño todo avanza pero a su fin porque el santuario ya no es tranquilo y no es mismo de ante no para Seiya y Kiki que estuvieron por unos años antes que el dios Marte invada el planeta tierra, ahora vamos al templo de Escorpio y vemos a Sonia tratando de

Sonia: pero que demonios ¿y ahora quien fue?

?: lo lamento señorita Sonia

Sonia: ¿y tu quien eres?

?: me llamo Tokisada y soy el caballero de acuario he llamado a los caballeros de plata como usted me lo pido

Sonia: muy bien! excelente! que vengan lo más rapido posible quiero ir a visitar a Paradox -ella es su amiga-

Tokisada: como usted ordene señorita Sonia

Sonia: ah! espera sabes algo de mi hermano

Tokisada: si su hermanos Eden supongo esta en el Padaestra ya que me informaron que es el mejor de la clase

Sonia: por lo menos mi hermanito sabe ser el mejor

Tokisada: y si alguna vez traiciona a usted y a su padre?

Sonia: no lo se tendria que castigarlo

Tokisada: es lo justo

Sonia: que dijiste Tokisada?

Tokisada: nada

Sonia: eso espero -esta enojada-

Al reunirse con los caballeros de plata

Sonia: caballeros! los he reunido aqui porque unos traidores caballeros de bronce se han llevado a Aria su mision llevar a la diosa Athena a la torre de babel y matar a los de bronce ¿entendido?

Todos: si jefa Sonia

Sonia: muy bien pueden retirarse y tu tambien Tokisada puedes retirarte a tu templo

Tokisada: como gustes señorita

Sonia fue al templo de geminis a ver a Paradox

Paradox: Sonia tu crees que es hermoso

Sonia: quien?

Paradox: quien va a ser?

Sonia: no me digas que hablas otra vez de Shiryu

Paradox: si de el

Sonia: la verdad como puede gustarte un caballero legendario que intento matar a mi padre no entiendo que tu estes enamorada de ese santo de Athena

Paradox: jaja celosa

Sonia: no soy ninguna celosa solo digo lo que creo que es -dijo y piensa- mmmm... aunque creo que mi antecesor odiaba a ese caballero

Paradox: no lo creo solo hay que fijarse

Sonia: y donde crees que hay biblioteca de caballeros dorados?

Paradox: me entere que hay una en Acuario

Sonia: vayamos a averiguarlo


	2. Chapter 2

Las mujeres doradas intentaron pasar por acuario hasta que van a escorpio y...

Tokisada: ow ow ow! porque tanta prisa

Sonia: vamos a tu templo Toki

Paradox: ¿tu quién eres?

Sonia: ah.. perdona no te lo presente el es Tokisada mi asistente personal y caballero dorado de Acuario, Tokisada ella es Paradox

Tokisada: es un placer conocerla!

Paradox: el placer es mio ¿y Sonia?

Sonia: preguntaselo a el si sabe

Paradox: jaja me ves cara de mensajera?

Sonia: DÍSELO YA!

Paradox: esta bien..

Seiya: pueden callarse que estamos jugando al ajedrez y no nos dejan concentrarnos con tanto murmuyo ¿quieren?

Kiki: por favor no sean malos y callense de una vez ¿si?

Sonia: esta bien burro con alas si es asi como te llamas

Tokisada: (disimulando) jijjjjijjijijiji esa te quedo bien Seiya

Paradox: jijijijijijijijijijj

Seiya: (enojado) vamonos Kiki a jugar al ajedrez que de seguro estos inmaduros no tienen nada mejor que hacer

Kiki: desde luego Seiya..

Tokisada: ¿que quieren en mi templo?

Sonia y Paradox: a chusmear algunos libros

Tokisada: esta bien

Entran a la biblioteca de Acuario y se encuentran con muchos libros una biblioteca llena de libros por aca por alla era como un castillo de libros no me lo podia creer eso

Sonia: wow! son muchos libros

Tokisada: si! ¿pero que sucede? ¿ que quieren aca?

Sonia: dicelo Paradox

Tokisada ¿que sucede Paradox?

Paradox: estoy enamorada

Tokisada: ¿de quien si se puede saber?

Paradox de Shiryu

Tokisada: ah! y viniste aca a buscar si el antecesor de Sonia lo odiaba

Paradox: ¿de donde sacaste esa valiosa informacion?

Tokisada: tengo buenos oidos para escuchar lo que sea

Paradox: hasta las conversaciones privadas de los demás ¿no tienes verguenza? -se enojo-

Sonia: Paren un poco dejen de pelear como niños

Tokisada y Paradox: no somo niños

Sonia: ok pero ya paren

Sonia va a un sector de la biblioteca llamada Sector de Caballeros Dorados hay unos de Bronce, de Plata y de los Dioses pero me fui a la de los Dorados hay unos que son del siglo XVIII y otro del siglo XXI y en eso vi en el siglo anterior que habia un diario de fotos desde niño hasta adulto de Kardia que Degel apreciaba mucho...

Sonia: (agarrando ese diario) wow! enseguida bajo chicos

Tokisada: esta bien

baja por las escaleras ya que ese sector estaba arriba de toda la biblioteca

Sonia: ¿quien es el? (le muestra la fotografia)

Tokisada: ah! el es un caballero dorado del siglo XVIII Kardia de Escorpio

Sonia: es muy parecido a mi

Paradox: ¿parecido a vos? yo digo que es muy igualito a ti

Sonia: tu crees eso

Paradox: si nena ustedes son caballeros dorados de Escorpio, tiene casi la misma estatura, el mismo poder del fuego el tuvo un amigo de Acuario y tu me tienes a mi que soy de Geminis, come manzana igual que tu, buscas peleas rivales como el y sos muy valiente como el

Sonia: ese es un muy buen punto

Tokisada: (le entrega el libro) aqui tienes Paradox

Paradox: a ver -esta leyendo- no, no lo odiaba

Sonia: bueno creo que leimos demaciado por hoy nos vemos mañana deben descansar

Paradox: bye!

Tokisada: adios!


End file.
